Pack Omega
Pack Omega is a fictional dinosaur series,taking place on a mysterious faraway island,where dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals still live,but they now have the ability to speak,and different species learned to work together,but danger lies in deadly territories,and vicious predators patrol the island,waiting to snare the unwary.However,a pack is formed,a very special pack;Pack Omega! NOTICE:The velociraptors are Deinonychus sized in this series! Please don't complain! Characters Good Characters Dusty-The alpha velociraptor of Pack Omega,he is also the mate of Spot.He has a few black feathers on his head.(all male velociraptors have feathers on their heads) Spot-She is the beta velociraptor of the pack,and the mate of Dusty. Freeze-A light blue male velociraptor,he is loyal to Dusty,and is the mate of Snow. Ash-A male velociraptor,he is loyal to Dusty. Silver-A male utahraptor,he is also loyal to Dusty. KoolAid-A male koolasuchus,the pet of the raptors in Pack Omega. Snapper-A male compsognathus,also loyal to Dusty. Snow-A female bright blue velociraptor,the mate of Freeze. Swipe-He is a male red raptor,with a black stripe running down his back.He also has some needle-like spikes running down his back.He is the leader of Pack Alpha,and is the mate of Diamond. Diamond-She is a female raptor colored blue,and with a white underbelly.She is the mate of Swipe,and the second leader of Pack Alpha. Theo-He is a green raptor,with white stripes.He is a subordinate to Swipe,and is a part of Pack Alpha. Neutral Characters Dex-A male dilophosaurus,he was raised by an unnamed T-rex,he is protective of his eggs. Crash-A male grey Carnotaurus,he is the leader of the Oviraptor pack.He is friends with Strike. Cal-A male striped Cryolophosaurus,he is enemies with Crash,the Oviraptor pack,and Strike. Strike-He is a red,black-striped velociraptor.He is the co-leader of the Oviraptor pack. Jerry-A male Pteranodon,always on the lookout for fish. Bull-He is the leader of the Acrocanthosaurus pack.He is a gray T-rex,with some black markings on his face. Staurikosaurus pack-A pack of purple Staurikosauruses. Thrasher-A male T-rex,he is the brother of Rocky.He is good friends with Dusty. Rocky-He is a male T-rex,he is the brother Rocky.He is also good friends with Dusty. Evil Characters Atlas-A male dilophosaurus,the leader of Pack Pyro.He is black with white markings. Lockjaw-A black Utahraptor,a subordinate to Atlas. Ripper-A gray velociraptor,the part around his eye is black,and he has a blood-red stripe running down his back,he is also a subordinate to Atlas. Dire-A white,lone Allosaurus. Episode 1:T-Rex Attack (Yay! Episode 1 is out! Hope you enjoy!) Dusty hid in the bushes,watching the Corythosaurus eat a fruit from a bush.The hadrosaur moved around,looking for leaves and fruits.Dusty tapped the button on his earpiece, and said "Alright Ash,get ready to charge" "Aye" Ash replied."Remember the plan" said Dusty.He tapped the button again,turning his earpiece off.He then watched as the hadrosaur walked past the bush he was hiding in.Suddenly,Ash lunged out of the bush chasing the hadrosaur,which ran away,straight at Dusty's bush.As the Corythosaurus ran at Dusty's bush,Dusty lunged out,just a blur of blue,black,white,and red,and landed his sickle-toe on the right side of the hadrosaur,cutting into flesh.The Corythosaurus,turned left,but Ash landed on it's left shoulder,and bit it's neck,while Dusty ripped of chunks of flesh from it's back.After a while,the Corythosaurus,fell down,dying of blood loss.Dusty finished it with a quick swipe with his sickle-toe."How are we going to carry this?" Ash asked,"We won't get all of it" Dusty replied. About an hour later,Dusty and Ash came to an open field,carrying a huge chunk of flesh.In the field they saw Spot,Freeze,Snow,Silver,Snapper,KoolAid,Thrasher,and Rocky.Dusty and Ash carried the chunk an dropped it next to a nest Spot was sitting on."You think this is enough?" Dusty asked,smirking."Sure is!" said Spot,laughing."That's enough to feed the whole pack!" said Freeze."Come on,lets eat!" said Ash.They started to feast on the chunk,but little did Pack Omega know,the smell attracted a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The T-Rex moved towards the smell,followed by other Tyrannosauruses,also attracted by the smell.Their footsteps shook the ground,"What's that sound?" Spot asked,which was followed by a growl.Pack Omega looked up towards the noise,and saw a T-Rex standing there.Thrasher and Rocky looked towards the T-Rex and growled,but another T-Rex appeared,and another,and another,and another,until a total of 4 T-Rexes were standing there."Run!" screamed Spot,and they ran towards the forest,the Tyrannosauruses chasing after them.Dusty saw a small ditch covered by a log,and jumped over the log,and climbed into the small ditch. It grew quiet as Dusty hid in the ditch,only a small ray of sunlight passing in.Suddenly,a T-Rex's footsteps were heard,followed by a growl.Dusty saw the head of the T-Rex looking down at the ditch he was in.He saw a drop of saliva fall down in front of him,and he felt shivers go down his spine.He grabbed some mud and leaves,and covered himself with them,hiding his scent.The T-Rex sniffed the air,and after a minute or two,the T-Rex left.Dusty breathed a sigh of relief,and took off the leaves and mud,and climbed up the small ditch,and tried to find the others. Spot hid behind a tree,and after a while,she suddenly felt something grab her shoulder,she wanted to scream,but then a blue raptor with black stripes,2 white stripes on each side,and a red stripe running down his back,jumped in front of her,and covered her mouth.He uncovered her mouth,and Spot recognized him immediately,and said "Oh,Dusty,you had me scared for a second there!" Dusty smirked,and said "Be quiet,or else they'll get us".They both hid behind a tree,and after a while,Silver then turned the corner of a nearby tree and they spotted each other.Silver then motioned them to follow him and they did.When they caught up to him,he said "Follow me,I know where to meet up with the others.They followed him into the same small ditch Dusty was in before,and saw Freeze,Snow,and KoolAid sitting there."Hey,this is the same ditch I hid in a while ago!" "Sure is!" Snow replied while holding up a black feather. After a long while,Silver looked up,and said "Guys,Rocky and Thrasher are outside,come,look!" They all looked up,and waved.They came towards them,and then Ash and Snapper quickly followed them.They regrouped,and Freeze said "We're all back together again!" They cheered,and went back to the clearing they were in before."Well,this was an eventful day!" Ash said."Sure was!" said Dusty. THE END Episode 2: First Blood (Episode 2 is finally here! Sorry I didn't make it sooner,I was busy editing Oblitus Island,and Mortiferosaurus.But it's finally here! Hope you enjoy!) Pack Omega was sitting in a large clearing,resting in the sun.Dusty was on the lookout,for both predator and prey.Suddenly,he saw Atlas walking straight towards him and the Pack.Dusty stood up,and was about to ask Atlas what he wanted,Atlas roared,and Ripper and Lockjaw charged out of the bushes,and then a raptor appeared,and another,and another,until the whole Pack Pyro was charging towards them.Dusty alerted the others,"Spot,protect the eggs!,Freeze,Ash,Silver,come fight with me!",the others followed his orders,and they fought Pack Pyro,but they were outnumbered.Then,the others joined in,and the battle raged on.They fought and fought,and fought,slashing at eachother's backs and throats.Pack Pyro lost a few raptors,and ran back the way they come,"You can't run away,Atlas you coward!" Dusty said."I may not run,but I'll kill you anyway!" Atlas replied,Pack Omega chased Pack Pyro back into the forest,and chased them to a lake,where Pack Pyro changed direction and ran towards Pack Omega,and they fought again,Ash slashing Lockjaw across the face,leaving a bleeding scar.Dusty killed another raptor,then suddenly Atlas jumped towards Dusty,and knocked him to his feet,but Dusty got up,and slashed him across the chest.Atlas bit him on the neck,and Du sty jumped on to a nearby log.Atlas tried to jump after him,but Dusty hit him on the jaw,and knocked him to the ground.Dusty tried to jump on Atlas,but he rolled to the right,and when Dusty landed,Atlas whacked him with his tail.Atlas then bit Dusty neck again,but Dusty then slashed his jaw again.Atlas then ran away,soon followed by his pack.As Pack Pyro retreated,Spot asked "What were they here for?","I think they wanted to chase us out of our territory"Dusty replied,"let's just get home,it's been a tiring day." THE END (Episode 3 is coming soon!)Category:TV series